


Straight A

by RumiReneeClarke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fixation, Anal Sex, Bargaining, Ben lies about having a girlfriend, Coercion, Dark, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumiReneeClarke/pseuds/RumiReneeClarke
Summary: College student Rey needs to ace every class to be eligible for a full scholarship. She has an A+ in all of them except for one.Professor Solo is willing to talk about it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 130





	Straight A

**Author's Note:**

> Specific tags will be added with each chapter..

It’s a Thursday night when Rey finally finishes her paper on “Civilization and Beauty: an examination into civilization and beauty standards”. She clicks on the ‘send’ button and that’s that. It is gone. Out of her hands.

So far, her first year of college has been going just fine. As expected, she has been spending most her time behind her desk, reading and studying. She’s managed to make few friends but still spends most of her time alone, which is really no different than high school.

She graduated with straight A’s, got a scholarship and now she’s well on her way to keep that streak going. Only a couple of months left of her first year before she’ll get a nice break. Well, from studying, she’ll work at Maz’s to save up money again to live and be able to rent something when she graduates from Uni. She left her foster-dad the day she turned 18, finally free. But it had meant she had to fend for herself in all ways, at least there she still had a roof over her head. The scholarship was only for her tuition, so she has to pay rent every month out her own pocket.

She checks her bank account, finding there’s only a few hundred bucks left. It should be enough to pay rent and buy food for the time left this semester, but then it’s back to grinding in the small restaurant.

If she gets straight A’s this year, she’ll be eligible for a full scholarship, she could move into a dorm and wouldn’t have to worry about being able to buy food anymore.

She gets an hour of finance in before she gets a _PING_ on her computer. It’s an email from professor Solo. Has he graded her paper already?

**B-**

What?! She had been researching like a madman for this one. She was actually proud of it.

Furiously she sends an email back. It’s not the proper thing to do, but she had to know why she gets such a pathetic grade. All she has to do is ace her damn grades, and this pr*ck is going to ruin that for her? She demands, not really, asks whether the grade can be discussed.

_Send_

She reads the email again like she always does, reading it as if she were the recipient.

Fuck. Oh no. Did she just ask to discuss her grade? _Did she just?_

She turns off her wifi, tries to stop it from going through but it’s already too late.

A small checkmark appears next to it. She panics. Should she send another one to clarify?

As she’s typing out a follow up there’s a new _PING._

Her eyes grow wide at the words.

_“Miss Kenobi,_

_My office. Monday at 6PM._

_Don’t be late.”_

Days pass in a haze, it’s hard to focus while all she can think about is the conversation she’s going to have with professor Solo on her grades. She hadn’t even responded to the email, should she have? What if he thinks she’s not coming? It’s the weekend, it’s too late to answer now.

Why of all her professors does it have to be him? Some would say he has unprepossessing features, but the truth is she finds herself staring at him often during class. The man has the sort of face that looks out of a gold frame: a Victorian portrait. It seems to belong to another world. She likes the fullness of his lips when he talks and his critical nature. Hell, she tried establishing some eye-contact, but the only thing she every got was a gaunt expressionless stare.

When Monday arrives, Rey stands in front of her closet. She’s debating on what to wear. Last night she’d been running a script through her mind about what she’s going to say. It started off with apologizing and leaving the room as soon as possible, but it ended with giving it her best shot, she is a woman after all, she has the tools to make him see things differently.

She wears her red blouse, the one with where her décolleté is showing just a little too much, tantalizing the brink of vulgarity. Still modest to most. She decided against a pair of high wasted jeans as it makes her ass flat as a pancake. Instead, she picks a low-rise, very 2009, where her hips are sticking out just beneath her top. She figures her professor is just ‘that kinda guy’.

Classes run the way they should, professor Holdo had been fumbling with the projector again for her powerpoint but this time Rey didn’t help, too lost in thought about how she might tell her colleagues about her, tell him.

When it’s 5:50 PM she runs to the bathroom, she fixes her hair and puts on some lipbalm. It’s not very transformative, but it’ll have to do.

At 5:59 PM she stands in front of his office door.

Taking in a deep breath, she scrapes every figment of courage together and knocks on the door.

“Come in.”

Even though she knows that voice it sounds so foreign to her. She knows so little of this man it’s impossible to tell what mood he’s in.

She grabs the door with a clammy hand and opens it. She realises it’s the first time she’s ever had to do that, because it’s usually always open.

“Close it behind you please.”

She certainly never had to do _that_.

At his desk, the only normal thing about this situation, is her professor Solo. It seems he was grading tests. Probably not giving out A’s though. Only his eyes, piercing and dark show any life.

She’s been in this room so many times. The woodsy dusty smell mixed with his rich cologne. What should calm her now seems to be the root cause of her nerves.

He looks pensively at her, taking off his black glasses as he asks her to come closer. His tie looks a little looser than usual, it is the end of the school day after all.

“So, you wanted to discuss your grades?”

Why is his voice still so unfamiliar to her? Is it because he uses a mocking tone? Or is it a playful yet serious one? It’s unnerving how she is unable to read him, at all.

She only has a second to decide what she’s going to do. Will she go the apologetic loser route and take the L? Or rather the B-? Or should she take the only chance to persuade and humour him?

“I’m...”

“Yes?” He picks up his pen and starts chewing it. He doesn’t seem nervous, rather excited?

“I’m here to discuss my grades, as I mentioned in the e-mail.” Rey smiles.

Smiling? Really? Fuck. She won’t be able to stand her ground for very long if he keeps looking at her like that. As if he could start eating her up any second now.

“Ahh. I see.” He nonchalantly throws the pen on his desk and stands up.

“Then let’s.” Professor Solo points to one of the seats in front of him, asking her to sit down.

Why does she need to sit down? Oh god why is this happening.

Rey tugs on her blouse and clears her throat before doing what he asks.

“So tell me,” he goes, leaning against his desk in front of her while looking down, his eyes like a knife in her ribs.

If he’s asserting dominance, it’s fucking working. It doesn’t help that her eyes are now at the same level as his crotch.

“what exactly do you think is wrong with your grades?”

“The paper, sir, it’s-“

“This one?” He picks up a bundle of papers and shows it to her, it’s indeed her paper but it’s now smothered in red markings. So he wasn’t grading tests, but her paper? But he already did that, in fact it’s the whole reason why she’s here, so does that mean he found more mistakes??

“Uh.. Yes, that would be it.” The color of her face must have went through every shade of her blouse by now.

“I’m glad you e-mailed me about it, Rey. Very honest of you.”

“Yes, I spent a lot of time on it and –“

“No worries, I went through it again and gave it a new grade. Here you go.”

He hands her the paper and her eyes grow wider when she finds the mark at the top right in bright red: **C+**

It’s as if he stabbed her in the chest and twisted the knife a few times. This time the anger provides enough adrenaline to say something, like it did that Thursday night.

“This can’t be right! I’ve worked so hard on this! I know it’s good, worth an A+.” She blurts out.

He’s looking at the door before looking down at her again, clearly hinting at how loud she was being.

“Is that right?” He grins.

“Yes! And you know it’s true!” Again her voice is loud, but she doesn’t care.

He bangs his hand on her small desk and leans in, face too close. His eyes flash with indignance and anger, much like lightning on a pitch black night.

“if you’re going to scream, it’ll be on my terms, and certainly not here, so if that’s what you’re here to do I suggest you leave.”

 _What?_ Her anger transforms into utter confusion and she realises her chances are slimming down fast.

“No, sir, I’m sorry, I just really need that grade to be eligible for a full scholarship and-“

“Then do better.”

Tears form quickly and her lower lip starts quivering. “I’m trying so hard.” She buries her face in her hands. It’s the truth. When will things get easier? Her entire life, things or rather people, have been standing in her way at every turning point. She thought it would get better with age, but it turns out now they’re not even at the corners anymore, they’re waiting in the goddamn middle of the road.

“Don’t cry.” She’s unable to describe his facial expression as it would be like describing a blank sheet of paper. He could be in a coma for all the life his face shows. He clearly doesn’t care.

He reaches behind his desk and slides a tissue over the desk towards her, leaning back as if she’s abhorrent.

He sighs. “Oh Rey,” he walks towards the side of the room, next to the big window. “what to do with you?” His tone is derisive, and in her sadness she already knows where this is going. Call it a feeling in her gut, but she knows.

“What are you willing to do?” She looks back at him, finding his eyes roaming down her body.

“Hm?” He threads closer. “What can you offer me?”

She dries her tears and steadies her breathing, somehow calmed down by the dreadful fact that there _is_ a way. She manages to keep herself from spinning into the mire of her own anxious thoughts.

“I need you to tell me. This is the moment to bargain, sweetheart. That little courage you had scrambled when you walked in here... Time to use it.”

She’s fumbling with a piece of her blouse, something she always does when thinking of a solution. What do men want? It seems so easy in the movies, but they never show what comes after the seduction, do they? Her lack of experience really isn’t helping her, but she hasn’t lived under a rock.

“A kiss?”

He bursts out laughing like a newly sprung leak. Well, It was worth the shot.

“Fine, a blowjob.”

His laugh turns into a sinister smirk, folding his hands in front of him. At least he looks pleased.

“If I wanted a blowjob I could just ask my girlfriend, Rey. Don’t be so obtuse. Besides, that would just get you that B back.” He winks.

She frowns. He’s involved? “Then what is it that you want?”

Now his demeanor changes and he almost grins at her. “A night with you. This friday, at the Canto Bight hotel. We can discuss things more in depth there.”

She didn’t expect such an offer, an entire night? And why does she feel as if he has planned this all along. That hotel is always booked full this time of year.

“You’ll see what else I want from you then.”

The professor raises his eyebrows as he waits for her answer, letting her know she doesn’t have much time before the offer expires.

“Okay.” She breathes it out, still unsure but aware she has no other choice.

“I’ll be there.”


End file.
